The Bright Scales
The Bright Scales tribe is the second in ranking among the clans. Their leader, being the eldest, is the leader of the Kaldruun. They reside in the Yedruun forest, a home which they share with the elves. The Bright Scales is the tribe that leaves their home the least often. They will, however, march forth in battle. Characteristics The Bright Scales, like all other tribes has defining characteristics. These are: Color A Bright Scales individual usually has a dull coloration. If not dull, then a Bright Scales individual usually sports green, earthy green, bright green, earthy brown or pinkish fur/plumage. Alerons A Bright Scales' alerons are of long lengths. The klimnu, although small is excessively sharp. When agitated, the alerons stiffen and rise. When performing a courtship ritual, the alerons move in a specific pattern around the head. Head A Bright Scales' head is similar in every manner to an average Ceree. There is one characteristic that sets them apart, near the temples, a single gemstone grows with the Bright Scales' age. When a Bright Scales is of a proper age, a ritual is done to draw the gem out and mold it into a horn. The horn takes shape according to the personality of the individual who is undergoing the ritual. If drawn out prematurely, the horn will sap the life of the individual and kill it. Preferences Prey The Bright Scales scarcely eat meat. Being close to the elves and living in the forest has taught them to value life. They are mostly vegetarians, but, when the need arises, they will hunt at the Gasir Plains. The Bright Scales are heavily allied to the Agile Talon, however rarely the two tribes meet. Bodily Armor A Bright Scales Ceree, upon reaching maturity will be given the chance to choose. To don the armor of its ancestors or to craft its own. Depending on what their choice is, they will be assigned a place in the society. Those who do not choose, live the way of peace and mingle with the elves. Body Decorations The Bright Scales' armor is so beautiful when completed that it can be considered as decoration in all aspects. Other than their armor, Bright Scale Ceree do not place further decoration on their bodies. Habitat The Bright Scales, with a vast majority living in Yedruun forest, has a few individuals wandering sylfe. This wandering quality is evident in the other tribes, except perhaps, the Agile Talon. The Bright Scales cannot resist the call of the forests. Hence, if you see a Bright Scales anywhere other than Alriiea, you will most probably encouter it in a forest. Tribal Systems The Bright Scales put little or no emphasis on tribal systems. They are, however, very critical when it comes to crime and the proper consequences. Ranking There is no ranking other than the over all ranking in the Bright Scales clan. The Bright Scales may occasionally exile a member from the tribe, but this exile will continue living in the forest,in the company of the elves. The Chieftain is decided by the elves. The elves are a part of Bright Scales life, they use their magic to know who is destined to be chieftain and choose that individual. However, if opposed by the council, the Bright Scales will cast a vote to know who is to be the next chieftain. The elves however, are rarely wrong. Crime The Bright Scales does not take lightly to crime. They are the tribe with the most strict set of rules when it comes to this matter. A small crime will not go unpunished and is a sentence to three years of exile. A heavy crime, however, if proven correct by the elves, is a sure sentence to death. This is because, the only heavy crimes that a Bright Scales may commit is killing another Ceree, an elf or burning part of the forest. Council of Elders Composed of the three eldest individuals in the tribe. The Bright Scales' council is second only to the chieftain. Their duty is to uphold the law and values of the tribe. They are also the overseers of any tradition/event that is to take place. A Bright Scales Ceree will address the council if need be, in times of trouble. If the problem goes unsolved/ the council has no power to do what it must, then the petitioner must go to the chieftain.